


Naruto the Slut

by overlander



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Bulges, Come Inflation, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time, Futanari, Incest, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Shota, Size Kink, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overlander/pseuds/overlander
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki becomes the uke of various semes. These are his sex adventures that follow! Recently updated! Chapter 2 is up!





	1. The Training

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really fucked up smutty fanfiction. The idea came from one of my readers from another fanfiction site and this was the only place I deemed as acceptable to post it. Characters ages for this story so you get an idea are as follows:  
> Naruto (12)  
> Konohamaru (16)  
> Sasuke and all the other konoha genin excluding Naruto are 20.  
> Kakashi, Gai, Asuma (30)  
> Minato (40)  
> Tsunade and Jiraiya (50)  
> All other ages are relative to these meaning that age groups remain the same for the exception of Naruto, so if Kakashi is 30 then Kurenai is 30 as well even though she isn’t mentioned above. I know this leaves the timeline pretty messed up but it’s not a story that carries a huge plot so it’s not important. I don’t think it’s necessary to say that I don’t condone part of the behavior this story contains in real life such as the Shota aspect of the story. I hope you read the tags cause there is a lot of things people could not like.

Naruto Uzumaki was a newly graduated genin and he was currently in the office of the fourth Hokage, his father and his secretary/assistant Tsunade. He was the current vessel of the Kyūbi, which made the adults see him as a hero. His deceased mother, Kushina Uzumaki, who was the previous vessel had sealed the fox inside of him and died in the process, which left him to live with his father, who loved him to death. In honor of her he took her last name but people still knew he was the son of Minato Namikaze. 

He had just graduated from the academy but being the Hokage’s son meant he wasn’t going to be placed in a team, instead he was going to be taught by different experienced ninja of Konoha, like his fathers pupil, Kakashi Hatake, who had been teaching him for a while already. 

“Well Naruto are you ready to be trained by our best ninja?” Minato Namikaze asked looking his precious son over. The 12-year-old boy stood at 140 cm (4’7) of height, which made him very short for his age. Of course that was okay, since he was yet to enter puberty, evidenced by his high-pitched boyish voice. He had been weighed recently and he was currently 34 kg (75 pounds), which was appropriate based on his size. This led to him having a small frame and mixed with his cute looks of a small button nose, cheeks that still had baby fat, big blue eyes and his innocent aura made him seem younger than his real age of 12. 

Soft, pink lips began to stretch slowly and then broke out into a full smile in Naruto’s face, showing off perfect white teeth with slightly elongated canines. The smile made the whisker marks in his chubby cheeks stretch. “Yes dad, who’s gonna be training me first? Is it Kakashi sensei? Because I’ve been training with him a lot and it would be boring.” Naruto replied mumbling the last part and fiddling with the hem of his baggy orange jacket. 

Before Minato could respond there was a knock on the door. “Come in.” said Minato as he stood up from his desk. The door opened and in stepped a man in the normal jounin outfit except that this one had an Uchiha symbol on one of the shoulders and he was wearing his headband dangling from his hip. The man had pitch-black hair that stood up at the back. He also had two bangs framing the chiseled face. His eyes were also pitch black and Naruto found himself staring at them for maybe a tad too long. The man was surprisingly staring back at him and Minato noticing the awkward situation decided to intervene. He coughed a little and said “Naruto, this is your new teacher, Uchiha Sasuke. Last faithful member of the Uchiha clan here in Konoha.” He finished with a proud but sad face remembering the Uchiha clan. 

Naruto blushed when his father interrupted the staring contest and he looked down to avoid the gaze of the handsome man. “This is your son, Hokage-sama? I thought he was 12.” Said Sasuke in his deep, rich voice.

“He is 12, he is just a late bloomer, I suppose you’ll be taking him to train now?” Minato asked.

“Yes, Hokage-sama. We’ll be taking our leave. Tsunade-sama, Hokage-sama.” He finished taking a bow in respect to his superiors. He was already halfway out the door when he noticed Naruto wasn’t following him. “Are you coming or not brat?” he asked making Naruto jump a little as he realised he was supposed to follow. Naruto quickly ran off the office after shouting his goodbyes to his father and Tsunade and closing the door.

When Naruto was out of the office Tsunade released a moan she had been holding in. The way the office was set up was with two desks, one for Minato and one for Tsunade. Tsunade released a loud moan and she backed up from the desk. Then Shizune emerged from under the desk wiping off a bit of futa semen from her bottom lip and sticking her finger in her mouth. “Good job Shizune but I think there’s still a bit of cum on my dick, I want you to lick it off.” Tsunade said as she guided Shizune’s mouth back to her 12’ inch futanari cock.

Minato smirked as he felt his pants tighten at the sight. 

Sasuke and Naruto stood in a small clearing next a river. “Well what are you gonna teach me?! We have been standing here for 5 minutes doing nothing!” Exclaimed Naruto flailing his arms about to add a dramatic effect. 

“You are annoying me you brat.” Growled Sasuke. 

“You are supposed to teach me teme!” shouted Naruto.  
“Fine! I’ll teach you, you dobe!” Sasuke shouted back. Then he sighed, Uchihas don’t shout for something as stupid as this. 

“I’ll teach you.” He repeated calmly this time. “But, you have to have respect, your father respects me for everything I’ve done for this village so if I ask him to drop you from the ninja program he probably will, understood brat?” Sasuke said in a serious voice.

“Yes.” Naruto replied in a small voice looking down. 

“From now on you will call me Uchiha-sensei and you will keep you insults and loudmouth to yourself, understood?” he asked.

“Yes, Uchiha-sensei.” Naruto replied in a submissive voice filled with respect for his superior. 

“Good, now take off your headband and jacket.” Sasuke instructed, eyeing the blond. 

Naruto hesitated for a moment before complying and removing the headband first and then the jacket leaving him in a short-sleeved mesh shirt. He looked up at Sasuke for more instructions. “Now take off your shoes, pants and shirt.” Naruto looked at him like he was crazy and Sasuke sighed. “Just do it brat.” Sasuke said. Naruto swallowed before taking off his shoes. He took of his mesh shirt and his pink nipples hardened a bit when they were exposed to the summer’s warm breeze. He then unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper before taking them off completely. That left him standing there in nothing besides his tight, green, short boxers with ramen bowls on them. 

Sasuke gave out a single chuckle at the innocence and childishness of the underwear. “Well? Take those off too.” Sasuke said harshly. “B-but if I take them off then I’ll be naked!” Naruto exclaimed loudly. “No shit, brat. Take them off.” Sasuke said pressing further. 

Naruto shuddered before placing his fingers inside the hem of the boxers. He breathed out before quickly pulling them down completely and scrunching his eyes in embarrassment. Sasuke licked his lips as he looked at the soft and hairless 3-inch boy penis. “Come here brat. And bring your clothes.” Sasuke led him to a big tree and motioned for Naruto to leave his clothes next to the tree, which he did, moving slowly and shyly thanks to him being currently naked. Sasuke positioned himself standing in front of the tree. “Come here and kneel in front of me.” Sasuke said heavily. Naruto looked reluctant but decided why not. He walked over to Sasuke and dropped to his knees in front of the man, which made his face line up perfectly with his groin if he kept his body outstretched. “What am I kneeling in front of you for?” Naruto asked looking up at Sasuke. “Shut up. Undo my pants and pull the zipper down.” Sasuke ordered. Naruto’s eyes widened and he seemed to choke on air. “Eh?! No way!” Naruto said backing away. Sasuke reacted instantly, he reached out to Naruto’s head and pulled it back, pressing it to his hard, clothed groin, making Naruto unable to breathe. Naruto started struggling against his hand, pressing his hands into his stomach and upper thighs, trying to pull himself away.

After a few more seconds, Sasuke decided it was enough torture and he let go, making Naruto jerk back, face red and panting for air. “What was that for, you teme?!” Naruto screamed outraged. “For disobeying brat.” Sasuke replied, which made Naruto pout and look away. “Now, if you do as I say, I won’t have a reason to do that again, understand?” Sasuke said in a stern voice. “Yes, Uchiha-sensei.” Naruto replied, defeated. “Now do as I said earlier.” Sasuke said in an annoyed voice. Naruto nodded and inched closer to the older male. He undid the button of the dark blue jonin pants, pulled down the zipper and then the pants completely, exposing black boxers with a huge bulge in them and very toned white legs. “Touch it.” Sasuke said from above him. “Wh-what?” Naruto replied embarrassed. “You heard me. Touch it.” Sasuke replied. Naruto nodded again and moved his hands to the hard bulge on the tight boxers. He placed his hand on the hard, thick shaft and placed the other on the big balls beneath. Sasuke groaned. “Stop.” He ordered and Naruto instantly removed his hands. “Take off the boxers.” He said next. Naruto slowly put his hands on the edge of the boxers and pulled down fast, which made Sasuke’s cock hit his cheek. He jerked back and started mumbling whatever came to his head, completely embarrassed while Sasuke looked at him annoyed and bored. When Naruto recovered from his embarrassment he looked back at what had been released from the black underwear and he grew even more embarrassed and shocked. The penis in front of him was enormous, in length and width. It only had a patch of hair on the base, it also had an angry, big red head, which was leaking with a clear substance that Naruto had no clue what it was and it also had a pair of big, hairless balls dangling from below. “It’s 12 inches brat. Now I want you to wrap both of your small hands around it.” Sasuke ordered from above him. Naruto looked up at him flushing red and shocked. “Y-you want m-me to touch it?” Naruto asked, clearly embarrassed and stuttering. He knew that touching a penis was what usually happened during sex but he didn’t know much of the topic. He knew sex was something people did to make babies and that it involved a penis. But he didn’t know if it was between two boys. In conclusion, the whole situation confused him but he couldn’t bring himself to argue with what Sasuke was ordering him to do. Being a bratty kid he felt kind of intimidated by the man. He was the first one to really order him around and put him in his place and he had to admit it was sort of exciting for him, he liked the commanding tone of the older male.

Sasuke nodded at his question and Naruto wrapped both hands around the shaft, his hands not enclosing the penis completely. Even though he was holding it with both hands he didn’t cover the whole thing, in fact he only cover like half. “Now move your hands back and forth.” Sasuke said. Naruto looked at the penis and began moving his hands making the raven groan. Naruto wondered if this is what the other boys talked about in the academy, “Jerking off” or something, they always said it felt amazing but he had never tried it for himself. After a few moments of moving his hands Sasuke stopped him. “Now lick the tip.” He ordered in a husky voice. “Naruto brought his face closer and shyly brought out his small pink tongue. He placed it at the bottom of the shaft, close to the head and began to lick upwards, running his tongue over the slit and collecting all the clear liquid that had been collecting there. It was a little salty, but to him, it was delicious. He began licking all over the tip trying to get more of the tasty substance but he didn’t get much. “Now I want you to lick the tip at the same time you are moving your hands up and down my cock brat.” Sasuke told him groaning at the tongue that was playing with his head. Naruto brought his hands back to Sasuke’s penis and began moving his hands while he licked the tip frantically. “Look at me while you are doing it too.” Sasuke said. Naruto looked up at him with his big blue eyes and made eye contact with the black eyes of the Uchiha. “Enough licking brat. Put your lips around the tip and suck. Just like you would a popsicle.” Sasuke said, surprised as he saw just as he had ordered instantly. Naruto struggled to get his lips around the tip seeing as Sasuke’s cock was really thick but when he did it he began sucking hungrily. 

As the minutes went by Naruto was taking more and more until 5 inches of Sasuke’s dick was in his mouth and he only had one hand on the shaft and one caressing the heavy balls, still, the ravens penis was tapping the very back of his mouth making him uncomfortable every now and then.  
“Look at yourself, you are hard from just sucking cock you little slut.” Sasuke commented and indeed Naruto’s dick was hard, going from 3 inches to 3 and a half, but Naruto paid no mind to the comment, too busy sucking on Sasuke’s cock.  
The clearing was filled with sucking sounds and groaning but Sasuke wanted more so he placed his hand on the back of Naruto’s head and began pushing down further making Naruto gag. Sasuke didn’t bother himself with that and started forcing himself down the boys throat. “Mmmph!” Was all that Naruto could make out as he now had 8 inches of cock down his throat. His eyes were getting teary and he was pushing on Sasuke’s hips, stomach, and upper thighs desperately with his hands. “Just relax your throat you brat.” Sasuke instructed releasing a moan. When Naruto relaxed enough Sasuke forced the rest of his cock inside Naruto’s mouth and throat making Naruto inhale his musky scent as his button nose was pressed against his pubes. Along with this Naruto’s chin was against his heavy cum-filled balls and there was a bulge visible on his throat from the 12 inches of cock that was inside. Then, unexpectedly Sasuke began thrusting, making Naruto choke on his cock almost instantly. Sasuke didn’t care so he continued thrusting letting Naruto adjust on his own. 

A few moments later he wasn’t choking but there was tears rolling down his whiskered cheeks as Sasuke was thrusting even harder. Soon enough Sasuke found himself facefucking Naruto as the blonde boy moaned around his dick with tears on his cheeks and those blue eyes rolled to the back of his head. “Yes, take it. Take my cock bitch.” Sasuke grunted from above the blonde boy. 

Suddenly, Naruto heard a loud groan/moan from above, he felt the hold on his blonde locks of hair tighten and the thrusting get even harder and he found himself having Sasuke’s big balls slapping his chin and his nose burying itself in black pubes and backing away at a fast pace. Then, he felt the cock inside his throat, spasm, and the raven spurted out a thick substance down his throat. And as he was spraying his cum he began pulling out filling the blonde’s mouth full of cum and then pulling out completely spraying the blonde’s hair, lips, cheeks and a little on his nose full of cum. 

Sasuke was panting from above him and Naruto was looking at him shocked. But, he swallowed the cum he had in his mouth, which he thought was delicious and spoke up. “What was that?” he asked timidly in a rasp voice, his throat hurting a bit. 

“What you did was a blowjob brat. You could have been better but I can conclude you’re a natural. You seem to love cum like a slut would and you could take 12 inches down your throat without asphyxiating. I will now be training you in the sexual arts, and on how to service your superiors sexually.” Sasuke explained, a smirk on his face.

“Is the white stuff cum?” Naruto asked shyly yet again.

“Yes, and it’s part of your diet from now on.” Sasuke replied smugly looking at the blonde’s cum covered face that had a little tears mixed in. The pink swollen lips were alluring to him and he felt himself getting hard again. 

When he was about to advance on the blonde again he felt another presence on the clearing. “What are you doing to the Hokage’s son, Sasuke?” Kakashi questioned his voice careful from his spot on the edge of the clearing, staring at the scene before him.  
A 20 year old male with an erect 12 inch penis standing in front of a kneeling, naked 12 year old whose face was covered in cum.


	2. The Loss of Virginity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto Uzumaki becomes the uke of various semes. These are his sex adventures that follow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really fucked up smutty fanfiction. The idea came from one of my readers from another fanfiction site and AOW was the only place I deemed as acceptable to post it. Characters ages for this story so you get an idea are as follows:  
> Naruto (12)  
> Konohamaru (16)  
> Sasuke and all the other Konoha genin excluding Naruto are 20.  
> Kakashi, Gai, Asuma (30)  
> Minato (40)  
> Tsunade and Jiraiya (50)
> 
> All other ages are relative to these meaning that age groups remain the same for the exception of Naruto, so if Kakashi is 30 then Kurenai is 30 as well even though she isn’t mentioned above. I know this leaves the timeline pretty messed up but it’s not a story that carries a huge plot so it’s not important. I don’t think it’s necessary to say that I don’t condone part of the behaviour this story contains in real life such as the Shota aspect of the story. I hope you read the tags cause there is a lot of things people could not like. 
> 
> Thanks to all of those who left comments, gave kudos and bookmarked the first chapter, and thanks to those who have been patient with me and that are anxiously waiting for this second chapter. It seriously means a lot. 
> 
> Someone says I should do cock sized so I'm going to start writing those that show up in the start notes from now on, so they go as follows:
> 
> Naruto: 3-3.5 Inches  
> Sasuke: 12 Inches  
> Tsunade (Futa): 12 Inches 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

**Naruto the Slut**

**Chapter 2 – The Loss of Virginity**

* * *

 

_On the previous chapter:_

_When he was about to advance on the blonde again he felt another presence on the clearing. “What are you doing to the Hokage’s son, Sasuke?” Kakashi questioned, his voice careful from his spot on the edge of the clearing, staring at the scene before him._

_A 20 year old male with an erect 12 inch penis standing in front of a kneeling, naked 12 year old whose face was covered in cum._

* * *

 

“So?” Kakashi said, repeating his question. From the looks of it, Sasuke had obviously made the kid blow him, but he just didn’t know why exactly. Sasuke himself didn’t really look nervous, he just didn’t seem willing to answer, god knows why.

 

“Go away Kakashi. He’s my student now.” Sasuke said, glaring at Kakashi. ‘ _Ah, so that’s what it is. He wants the kid for himself.’_ Kakashi thought. He wasn’t about to let Sasuke keep the delicious blond child all to himself though.

 

“Maa, maa, Sasuke-kun… I want to play with Naru-chan too. I’ve played with him before but never _this_ type of game.” Kakashi said, seriously wishing now to do the unthinkable to the kid.

 

“No. He’s mine. Stay away from here Kakashi.” Sasuke said, making it clear that Naruto was his and Kakashi was to stay away if he wanted to keep himself intact.

 

“Have you taken his virginity yet?” Kakashi asked, and when Sasuke didn’t reply, but rather chose to narrow his eyes pointlessly at Kakashi, the silver-haired man continued, “I’ll take that silence as no. Well, let’s do this Sasuke. Since Naru-chan looks up to me as almost his brother and he barely knows you, he’s more likely to go with whatever I say, so I’ll let you have a go at his sweet ass if you let me share him with you, and then I’ll go second. How does that sound?” He proposed. He was doing Sasuke a favour, if he told Naruto (who by the way was looking around nervously, his face still covered with cum) to leave, he most probably would.

 

Sasuke just gritted his teeth and squeezed his fists. He wasn’t used to sharing and he surely didn’t want to share the blonde treasure. But he knew he was beat, and his best option was to just let Kakashi have the kid blow him while he took the kid’s virginity, then letting Kakashi get his sloppy seconds. “Fine.” He said with a grumble, advancing towards Naruto while Kakashi approached the scene, slowly undressing.

 

“Get on all fours brat.” Sasuke ordered, looking down at the kneeling blond. Naruto nodded and slowly put both of his hands on the ground. Awkwardly he looked back up at Sasuke, waiting for more instructions.

 

“Arch your back.” Sasuke ordered and Naruto complied.

 

“…Like this?” Naruto asked, blushing.

 

“Hai. That’s good Naru-chan.” Kakashi answered, now fully naked, showing his hard 11 cock to the world, his wasn’t as long as Sasuke’s but it was a bit wider, and it had a patch of silver hairs sitting comfortably on the top.

 

“It’s so big…” Naruto whispered to himself, staring in admiration at his “older brother” figure’s cock. Then, he felt two big hands massaging his small, perky, soft butt. Sasuke was kneeling behind him, kneading his ass cheeks roughly and squeezing them every so often.

 

“Wh-what are you doing Uchiha-sensei?” Naruto asked, blushing like crazy at this point, twisting his head in an attempt to look behind him, in order to see what the raven was doing.

 

“What does it look like I’m doing brat? I’m playing with your ass. Don’t question me.” Sasuke answered, using both of his hands to part the tanned cheeks. Now he was able to see the blonde’s asshole. It was pink, small and it looked to be really tight. Sasuke leaned back to get an overall view and it was delicious. All he could see was two lean, tanned legs that led up to a small but perky, beautiful, round bum that was up in the air, giving him access to the beautiful sight that was the pink, small and tight asshole the blonde had on him, which came accompanied by two small balls beneath it, with the small, cute cock hanging between those delicious legs. Everything was hairless and almost completely equally tanned. It was a sight to see.

 

Sasuke used his thumb to graze over the blonde’s asshole and he felt the kid jump a bit, surprised, most likely, no one had touched him there before and it must have felt weird to him.

 

“Nuh! U-uchiha-sensei! Don’t touch me there!” The blonde exclaimed. ‘ _That confirmed my suspicions.’_ The raven thought, smirking and releasing a small chuckle. He then had an idea, which was obviously going to make the small blonde mad and extremely confused. He didn’t do this often with other people, be it women or men but he felt it was appropriate in this situation, one because it looked like it would be delicious and because it would rile the Hokage’s pre-teen soon up. He inched his face closer to the blonde’s ass until he was right in front of his asshole and out of nowhere he buried his nose and mouth in between his cheeks, and he began to lick the blonde’s asshole as he took in his boyish scent.

 

He felt the blonde jerk forward violently but he reacted faster and he gripped the blonde’s hips, bringing him closer and making him unable to move.

 

“Eek! Uchiha-sensei! I-It’s d-dirty there! Don’t lick it!” The blonde shouted, his eyes glossy with tears of embarrassment. Meanwhile Kakashi was off to the side looking on in amusement.

 

The raven pulled away and levelled his gaze with Kakashi’s. “Hatake make yourself useful and shut the kid up, would you?” He proposed, knowing well how the silver-haired man would go about it. Kakashi nodded and got close to the blonde, he kneeled in front of him, grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and brought the blonde’s head a bit down to meet his erect cock.

  
“Open your mouth Naru-chan.” He said in a dazed tone, horny, but still trying to be gentle with the kid. Naruto simply closed his eyes and shook his head, not wanting to do that again. Kakashi got frustrated easily at this and he brought his hand to the Uzumaki’s face, gripping his chin and cheeks. He put his thumb inside Naruto’s struggling mouth and pulled it open.

 

“You don’t say no to your superiors Naru-chan, you know better.” He then proceeded to plunge his entire 11 inches inside the blonde’s mouth, making him choke a bit and making a bulge in his throat that was quite visible. Naruto winced from the sudden intrusion in his mouth, tears gathering in his eyes, but then he jerked his body once more when he felt something prodding at his backside.

 

_‘Fuck me that’s tight.’_ Sasuke thought to himself as he tried putting in his wet finger inside Naruto’s already wet hole. He felt the blonde move but he paid no mind to it as he slowly pushed it inside. Feeling the blonde’s anal ring squeeze his finger. After just a few seconds of moving his finger in and out of the small hole he put another in, paying no mind really to if the blonde was comfortable with the fingers intruding his anus or not.

 

He began a scissoring motion, feeling the tight asshole spread to his liking. When he was satisfied with that, he entered a third one. He normally didn’t put in a third one, but seeing as the kid was a virgin and he had a small body at that, he had to stretch him even further if he ever wanted to fit his massive cock inside the blonde. Feeling the blonde’s hole was stretched enough he pulled out his three fingers roughly, admiring his work, the pink asshole gaping just a bit, which looked big enough to fit his cock inside. Before putting it inside though he looked forward to see Kakashi roughly fucking the blonde’s face, giving no rest.

 

He thought it better to do it fast so with no warning he put his entire 12 inches inside the blonde, stretching him incredibly wide. “Mmph!” He heard the blonde’s attempt of a shout, with probably would have been pretty loud, had Kakashi’s dick not been inside the kid’s mouth at the time.

 

The raven gave the blonde no time to adjust to his size and he began to pound his small ass mercilessly. “Ah fuck, you’re one tight little bitch you know that?” He said, slapping one of the blonde’s asscheeks harshly. Leaving a pinkish handprint. He then moved both of his hands to grip at Naruto’s hips pulling the flesh roughly, giving him a chance to fuck him harder and deeper. After a while of fucking the kid with incredible force he snaked one of his hands down to massage the brat’s soft and flat stomach only to feel a small bulge moving as he touched it. He smirked proudly, knowing that was his massive cock going in and out of the blonde haired kid’s ass. Then he felt the blonde’s asscheeks clench painfully tight against his cock, he knew exactly what was happening. He looked down curiously, wondering if the kid could even cum yet or not and he was pleasantly surprised to see his small cock jerk and spurt a small, tiny, quite pathetic really, amount of cum onto the grassy ground below him. It was probably his first time ever cumming so the reaction Kakashi saw on the other side was understandable. He saw the blonde’s eyes roll to the back of his head as he moaned profusely, sending vibrations down his cock which motivated him to cum. Sending his massive load down the blonde’s throat, pulling out before he was done so he could spray his face as well. Seeing this, Sasuke came too, feeling his cock clench and release his cum deep inside the blonde’s ass. He finished cumming and he slowly pulled out, keeping the blonde’s cheeks spread as he did so, which allowed him to see the kid’s ass gape incredibly wide, with cum already dripping out slowly down his taint and onto his tight, hairless ballsack.

 

Just minutes later, Sasuke was sitting on the ground tiredly with a soft cock as Kakashi did the same in front of him, while Naruto was laying on the ground, passed out, with cum still flowing out of his ass, his face completely covered with cum and his groin resting on top of the small pool of his own cum.

 

“Fuck me, that was good.” Sasuke said, looking at the Hokage’s son passed out on the clearing’s grass.

 

“Hai. It was. I want my turn fucking him now though.” The silver-haired jounin said.

 

“He’s passed out.” Sasuke replied simply.

 

“That never stopped you before.” Kakashi replied, giving him an eye smile, reminding him of those times Sasuke had taken people unconscious before. “How do you actually do that? Isn’t it boring fucking a limp body?” Kakashi asked.

 

“They usually wake up after a few seconds, I only do it when they’re unconscious from fucking Kakashi. Give it a try.” Sasuke explained and later suggested. It wasn’t as bad it sounded really. He just went on with the second, third or fourth round by himself if his partner was unconscious, but for the most part they came back to within just a few seconds.

 

“Fine.” Kakashi said, moving towards the blonde and putting his cock inside the cum filled, stretched ass. Like Sasuke said, the blonde did wake up after just a few seconds to thoroughly enjoy the Hatake fucking him, and when he was done he suggested something to Sasuke.

 

“How about we double him eh?” He said. And Sasuke looked sceptical at first because there was no way they would both fit inside the blonde kid. But he gave in.

 

“Brat come here.” Sasuke said, motioning for the blonde to come towards him. Naruto nodded shyly and he moved towards the kneeling Sasuke in front of him.

 

“Wrap your arms around my neck.” Sasuke ordered and Naruto did so, and when he did Sasuke lifted his smaller body and put his cock inside him swiftly. He saw the kid about to move his mouth to say something so he shut him up by kissing him roughly, playing with the small tongue harshly. _‘Probably the kid’s first kiss too.’_ The raven thought to himself smugly. Kakashi then moved to place himself behind Naruto and he slowly started to put his cock inside the blonde’s ass, using the kiss between him and Sasuke as a distraction. It wasn’t as hard as he thought, and after just a few moments, both of the massive cocks were inside the blonde.

 

They then began to move in sync, fucking the blonde hard, non-stop. Naruto put his sweaty forehead in the crook between Sasuke’s head and his shoulder as he moaned loudly, as both jounins fucked him mercilessly and without rest. They fucked him like that for a good amount of minutes until the blonde felt that strange sensation again.

 

“I-I’m gonna!” He wasn’t able to finish his sentence as his small amount of cum came out of his cock to land just a bit on his own stomach, another big on Sasuke’s and the majority within his own groin area. With his orgasm, his anal muscles clenched and squeezed both of Sasuke’s and Kakashi’s cocks, making both of them cum too.

 

“I’m going to cum!” Sasuke exclaimed as Kakashi echoed his words, as they rode out their orgasm they both released some curses like ‘slut’, ‘bitch’ and the like at Naruto, making the blonde blush despite not really knowing what it meant. When both the raven and the silver-haired Hatake finished cumming inside his ass, Kakashi pulled out, grabbed his clothes and said.

 

“I have somewhere to be. But this was fun, I’ll see you later Naru-chan. Sasuke, Ja ne!” He said as he poofed away, leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone in the clearing, Sasuke still deep inside the blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this second chapter! Thanks for reading and leave a comment with suggestions, your thoughts, support or whatever else you want! See ya next time and sorry it took so long for me to update. Almost a year, lol! But I promise next chapter will come sooner than that.

**Author's Note:**

> And, finished. Tell me what you thought about it and stuff. Remember I don’t condone some of the behaviours exposed on this story. Tell me if you want this to continue or not. See ya!


End file.
